


New Year's Bliss

by babyliss12



Series: We'll take it slow (and grow as we go) [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Deaf Character, Fireworks, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Years, Otherwise known as I attempt smut, Smut, a teenie tiny bit of hurt/comfort, deaf lance, more snuggles, snuggling and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyliss12/pseuds/babyliss12
Summary: Lance and Esteban's first New Years together, a little bit of comfort, a little bit of reflection and a first time experience.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll
Series: We'll take it slow (and grow as we go) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	New Year's Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm not deaf and I don't have any personal experience with deafness.

Lance moaned under his breath as the plane descended in Charles De Gaulle Airport. He'd had a minor cold the week before and although the majority of the symptoms had gone a massive headache had returned after the changes in air pressure. The pressure, and resulting headache was squeezing his head, and his ears were throbbing. He tried massaging them but the pain was too much. He was normally fine with the air pressure changes but for some reason today wasn't the case. The cold must have messed with his ears and now all he could think about was the pain in his head and even recognising the pain caused more pain. 

He closed his eyes and gripped his arm rests, trying to keep it together through the last few minutes of the flight. Not long now and he'd be with Esteban again. It had barely been two weeks since they'd seen each other but to Lance it felt like ages and he couldn't wait to be reunited. Once the new season got underway it would be harder to spend time together away from the media, so they wanted to enjoy it while they could. And he didn't want their time together to be ruined by his annoying cold. Once he got off the plane he'd have to find some medicine and hope for the best. He was only staying for four days and well New Years day would probably be a write off so it was really only three days - no one did anything on New Year's anyway. 

He sighed in relief as the plane finally touched down, and he immediately began gathering his belongings. A nice upside to his deafness was being allowed on and off the plane first, letting him skip the long queues. 

Hurrying off the plane, Lance shivered and winced again as the cold air hit him, the shock of the cold not helping his aching head. 

Pulling his coat up higher and burrowing down into his scarf he walked quickly across the tarmac and into the airport. He'd never been in Charles De Gaulle from the public side, the few times he'd arrived with his parents they'd come via private jet and got to skip the majority of the airport. Managing to follow the signs to passport control and after several tries at using the self service, the camera for some reason hating his face, he was finally through. The boring hell of baggage claim was next but the first priority was finding a pharmacy. Buying the first meds he could get his hands on, he groaned in annoyance when the ID check came up on the screen. The shop assistant definitely took too long in scrutinising his passport - for god's sake he was only buying cold tablets, he couldn't hear his own sniffing but it must be there - and it must be gross - if the assistant wanted this god forsaken cold then he could have it. 

Scowing Lance left the shop, eagerly dry swallowing the meds and heading towards baggage claim. He looked forlornly at the coffee shop, he desperately wanted one to help wake himself up but knew the caffeine would only make things worse. Maybe he could persuade Este to stop for a hot chocolate on the way back, he thought, deciding to not risk having to balance the drink and collect his bag. 

Jaw cracking as he yawned, he looked around at the signs, trying to work out where to go, finally spotting the right carousel - bags already coming through. 

Once he'd checked that his bag wasn't among those already out, he grabbed his phone, smiling as he saw several texts from Esteban. 

> _ From Esteban, _
> 
> _Can't wait to see you again. Xx_
> 
> _ From Esteban, _
> 
> _Can't wait to hold you again. Xx_
> 
> _From Esteban,_
> 
> _Can't wait to kiss you again xx_
> 
> _From Esteban,_
> 
> _Hope you had a good flight, I'm stopped at a car park right now so let me know when you're through security and I'll come round. Xx_
> 
> _From Esteban,_
> 
> _I Love you xxxx_

As always Lance felt soft when he saw the words I love you. He'd always dreamt of finding love when he was growing up but this was far surpassing his expectations. 

Keeping one eye on the bags slowly coming up he sent a quick text back saying that he was through to baggage claim, receiving a simple thumbs up in reply. 

Spotting his bag he leapt forward, snagging it from the carousel, wincing as he smacked into his shins. There wasn't too much in there, he was only staying for a few days after all but there was some of Esteban's stuff he'd left behind as well as some more chocolate. He'd made sure to leave Esteban's hoodie in Geneva, the Frenchman's scent lingering and the oversized nature of the garment meant that he could wear it and pretend Esteban was hugging him. 

Dodging the crowds, he followed the signs until he was at the arrivals gate, looking around the crowds of people all waiting for family and friends. Seeing people reunited, seeing couples kissing and children excitedly screaming as they saw their parents again made Lance go all fuzzy. He loved seeing love around him, loved seeing the love that people had - it reminded him that life wasn't so bad after all. After a quick look he couldn't see Esteban and stepped forward frowning as he looked again. As he stepped forward he was based from behind sending him stumbling… Into arms that he knew so well. 

"We should stop meeting like this," Esteban said, grinning as he looked down at the man in his arms. 

"it's an excuse for cuddles" Lance signed back, grinning as well. He leaned up for a kiss but Esteban pulled back, eyes darting around an apologetic look in them. 

"Sorry" Lance muttered, he was so caught up in seeing Esteban again that he almost forgot they were in public. A quick look around himself reassured him that no one was paying attention but their relationship could have become public if they weren't careful. 

"Come on, let's get to the car - I'll welcome you properly when we're back at the house. " 

Well Lance was never going to say no to that, especially since his boyfriend looked apologetic but had a dark/cheeky look in his eyes. 

As they wove through the early morning crowds, much like the airport in Geneva they failed to notice a girl stood slightly away from her family furiously texting. 

……………………… 

By the time they arrived at Esteban's house, Lance's headache was back with a vengeance. The meds seemed to have worn off quicker and he now felt like crying. He didn't want to ruin the time he had with Esteban, especially with his special plans for New Years. Esteban had been texting him all week telling him about the things they could do - and now he was sick, and feeling miserable enough that he wouldn't be able to hide it. 

He knew Esteban was shooting him worried looks but he kept his gaze out the window, he knew if Esteban started being concerned and sweet he'd start crying out of pure frustration. 

Ever since the illness when he was younger, he'd never been good with being ill. The subconscious fear that he'd fall asleep with a simple fever or headache and wake up without another sense was always present when he felt unwell. He didn't remember much of when he was in hospital, just remembered feeling cold and achy, could vaguely remember the beeping from the heart monitor. The only thing that was clear in his mind was the look on his mother's face when she realised he couldn't hear her. 

He jumped slightly when he felt a touch to his arm, snapping his head around to see that the car had stopped in a driveway and Esteban was looking at him in concern. Even more concern than before even though he hadn't thought it was possible. 

"are you okay?" Esteban signed, worry bleeding through into his movements. 

Lance gave a shaky nod, blinking rapidly to dispel the tears gathering in his eyes. 

Esteban gave a small smile, one eyebrow slightly raised as he opened his arms, wrapping them tight around Lance as the younger man gratefully leaned into the embrace. 

Lance sighed as he squeezed tight, feeling a few tears slip free as he buried his head in Esteban's neck, whimpering slightly as the movement caused another spike of pain in his head. 

He whined as Esteban pulled away, jumping at the thud of the car door, leaning back in his seat and watching through lidded eyes as Esteban walked round to his side of the car. Opening the door, Esteban gently urged Lance out, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close as they entered the house. Esteban immediately steered them upwards, Lance stumbling a little on the steps, catching his toes as he couldn't quite coordinate his limbs. He felt Esteban huff and suddenly he was lifted up, Esteban moving his spare hand under his legs and tightening his grip on Lance's waist, so he was being held in a bridal fashion. 

Lance squeaked in surprise but then snuggled closer to Esteban's chest. He felt Esteban chuckle through the ramble in his chest and then the next thing Lance knew he was placed down on a soft surface, blinking his eyes open to reveal he was now on what must be Esteban's bed. 

He felt Esteban pulling at his shoes, placing them on the floor when he got them off and then moved to help Lance out of his coat and scarf before doing the same himself and curling around Lance. 

"do you need anything?" Esteban asked but Lance just shook his head. 

"this is fine" he signed back, sighing happily as Esteban pulled him close to his chest, one hand moving to his head and gently massaging his scalp. The slow but firm movements, combined with the warm body behind him helped Lance drift off to sleep, letting out a muttered 'love you' as he closed his eyes. The last thing he felt was a soft kiss against his temple and the slight movement of Esteban's lips against his skin. 

…………………………. 

After a lazy day of cuddling in bed (combined with maximum strength cold tablets, and an overly attentive boyfriend) Lance was finally feeling better. They spent New Years eve exploring the city, Esteban pointing out where he'd grown up, his old school and old friends houses. They were more careful about how they acted because unlike the anonymity of Geneva, the majority of people in Évreux would be able to recognise Esteban. 

Esteban also revealed that he had been planning on taking Lance karting yesterday, to visit the karting track where it had all started. The idea had been given a rain check because of Lance's illness but Esteban promised that he'd reschedule it for another time. 

The question of how to spend the evening had also come up, considering that Esteban's parents weren't around and his other family didn't live nearby. Esteban had planned to spend it at home but go to a nearby park for the fireworks at midnight - which worked quite well for Lance's plans. He hadn't let anything slip to Esteban and he could only hope the other man would be onboard with his idea. 

They arrived back at the house in the early evening and after eating and drinking in front of the TV for several hours it was time to head out. Esteban made sure that Lance was suitably bundled up, not wanting his cold to come back and be worse. The streets were busy as people all seemed to have the same plan of celebrating in the park. As it was dark they held hands, walking close to one another - avoiding the street lights as they followed the crowds. 

Once at the park, Esteban left Lance to set out the blankets while he got hot chocolates. They picked a spot just away from the main crowds so there was less chance of people spotting them but because of the darkness and the numerous layers it was unlikely anyone would be able to recognise Esteban. 

As the clocks ticked ever closer and the atmosphere grew more excited, the couple sat backs against a tree, Esteban curled into Lance's side, lazily trading kisses and talking about the New Year. Lance had already decided to come to more races to support Esteban but they'd need to figure out a way to make sure the press didn't catch wind of their relationship. But those were problems for another day. New years was a chance to reflect on the good and bad of the year and look forward to the opportunities of a new year. For both Lance and Esteban they counted meeting each other as a high point of the year and the prospect of the developing relationship making them all the more eager for 2019.

As 2018 reached it's last few minutes, they heaved themselves to their feet, remaining huddled under the tree as the countdown started. 

5, 4, 3, 2, 1 

HAPPY NEW YEAR! 

The cheers and fireworks faded into the background as Lance and Esteban kissed. Slowly at first but deepening until Lance felt like his legs might give out. Clinging to Esteban's shoulders he broke the kiss, gasping for breath as he rested his forehead on Estebans. Esteban's hands made their way under his shirt, his touch burning and making Lance squirm. He hadn't discussed his plan with Esteban but he knew it was time. 

Breaking away from Esteban's embrace he signed, "let's go home" before gathering their belongings, taking Esteban's hand, and guiding him back towards the house, the sounds of celebrations filling the air. Despite the crowds in the park, the streets were not and they wandered undisturbed. Arriving back at the house Lance led the way to Esteban's bedroom, switching the lights on a low, the soft glow illuminating the room. With a shy smile Lance gently pushed Esteban so he was sat on the edge of the bed while Lance signed "give me a second '' and began rooting around in his bag. Fingers grasping the items he stilled for a second - this was his turning back point. He could leave the items in the bag. No he wanted to do this, and he wanted to do this with Esteban. Taking a deep breath he stood up and turned back to Esteban gingerly handing the lube and condoms watching as Esteban's eyes went wide as he realised what was happening.

"Are you sure?" he asked, placing the items on the side table and taking Lance's hand. 

Smiling through his nerves he nodded, sitting down on Esteban's lap, looping his arms around his neck and leaning down to kiss him again. 

Esteban stood suddenly, holding Lance under his bum, Lance's legs automatically wrapping around Esteban's waist. Turning them around, Esteban placed Lance on his back on the bed, kneeling on top of him. Breaking the kiss he made his way down the Canadians neck, biting and sucking marks making the younger man buck up into Esteban. 

At the movement, Esteban sat back, Lance whining at the loss but Esteban pushed his hands away. 

"You'll have to be patient Mon cœur, I'm going to make you feel so good, but you'll have to be good for me as well" he stated. 

Lance squirmed harder at the dark look in Esteban's eyes using all of his strength to stay still. 

Esteban waited, just watching Lance, waiting to see if he would listen. Lance let you a little whimper but stayed still, blinking up at Esteban innocently. 

"Good boy" Esteban purred, running a hand down Lance's side, taking hold of the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up. Lance raised his arms but didn't move letting Esteban do the work. Esteban threw the jumper on the floor, doing the same, now both men were topless. 

Esteban slowly lowered himself down again, brushing a kiss against Lance's collarbone and down the center of his chest. Lance twitched under his ministrations but true to his word didn't try to move. Reaching Lance's bellybutton he quickly swirled his tongue around the delicate area, sucking another mark just below it. 

"ah ah, please" Lance muttered, jerking his hips in response to the stimulation. Esteban looked up at his boyfriend smirking at how easy it was to take Lance apart, they hadn't even really done anything yet. He knew he was going to tease him but ultimately he wanted Lance to enjoy this so he placed a last kiss on his belly and crawled back up so they were face to face again. Gently kissing Lance he ran a hand through his hair, ever so slightly tugging his hair. 

While they kissed, Esteban's other hand trailed up Lance's chest brushing against his nipple. Lance gasped into the kiss as Esteban tweaked his nipple, his nails beginning to dig into Esteban's back. 

Swapping his fingers for his mouth, Esteban took the small bud in his mouth, his tongue swirling around and sucking at it. 

Lance's back arched from the pleasure, hands moving to tangle in Esteban's hair, nails scraping along his scalp. 

"ahh please Este, please" Lance moaned, not entirely sure what he was asking for, but he knew he wanted more. 

Switching sides, Esteban began his actions again but on the other nipple. Gently sucking in it to start, he then began to lightly nibble on the small bud, grinning at the moans Lance was giving out. 

Moving back up he pushed his tongue back into Lance's mouth, setting a languishing pace for the kiss, one hand stroking Lance's stomach the other entangled with Lance's, squeezing it reassuringly. 

Breaking the kiss he bracketed Lance's face with his arms and admired the sight. They hadn't really done much outside their comfort zone yet but Lance still looked wrecked. The younger man was flushed and breathing heavily but when he opened his eyes they were full of trust - and a little bit of lust. 

"please Este, please" Lance whispered, leaning up, pushing their mouths together again. "I trust you" he muttered, moving his arms and tracing Esteban's abs, feeling his body hitch under his touch. 

Smiling into the kiss, Esteban shifted his weight, sitting back and carefully undoing Lance's belt and slowly moved the zip down. Taking a hold of the waistband, he urged Lance's hips up and pulled his trousers down, throwing them on the ground to join their shirts. Esteban quickly removed his own trousers and underwear, but left Lance's for a second. Lightly teasing the skin above the waistband but he didn't make an attempt to take them off. 

Glancing at Lance's face, he saw that the younger man had his eyes shut again, a small smile on his lips. He reached forward and lightly tapped Lance on the cheek, smiling when he blinked his eyes open. 

"Are you okay with this, you can say no and I won't care, we can just cuddle. " 

Lance reached up, cupping Esteban's cheek, running his thumb over his cheekbone. "I trust you" Lance reiterated, leaning up for another chaste kiss. 

Esteban nodded, brushing his nose against Lance's and placing a light kiss on the tip. 

"I love you, " he stated, running his hands down and pulling Lance's underwear down, giggling as his boyfriend kicked his legs trying to help get them off. 

Giggling still, he was slightly breathless as he traced Lance's cock. Hand jobs were nothing new to the couple, but Esteban was still fairly rusty when it came to blowjobs. 

Grabbing the lube, he placed it next to him for easy access, and turned his attention back to his boyfriend's dick. By now Lance was bright red and leaking pre-cum. Smearing the pre-cum around the tip, Esteban added a little bit of lube and began stroking Lance. Because of the teasing Lance didn't last long and was soon spilling over Esteban's hand, the Frenchman keeping his rhythm as he worked Lance through his orgasm until Lance's whimpers had an edge to them. Letting go he took Lance his mouth, swirling his tongue around and getting rid of the lube and cum. The saltiness of the cum mixing with the sweetness of the lube. Feeling a swat at his head he pulled back looking at Lance who signed "too much. " 

Esteban smirked, teasingly swiping at Lance's tip one more time before moving up and pressing his lips against Lance's, making him taste himself. 

Lance's hand moved to Esteban's cock, starting to stroke it but Esteban moved away, smiling at the confusion in Lance's eyes. 

"I want to come inside you" Esteban stated, Lance's moan going straight to his dick. Despite his efforts Esteban knew he wouldn't last much longer so moved back to Lance's lower half, coating his fingers in lube. 

Making sure to move slowly and keeping one eye on Lance's reaction, he slid one finger into Lance. His boyfriend gasped, tensing around Esteban's finger as he adjusted to the intrusion. Esteban heard a buzzing in his ears as blood rushed through his body. Esteban knew Lance was a virgin but he was still shocked by how tight he was. 

Wiggling his finger around he waited a minute before adding a second, scissoring his fingers slowly and carefully. Lance's moans and little whimpers were going straight to his dick but he needed to make sure Lance was well prepared before they went any further. As he added a third, he took Lance in his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks as he moved his fingers deeper into Lance. The double stimulation was making Lance twitch and he simultaneously pushed down on Esteban's fingers and thrust upwards into his mouth. 

Gagging slightly from the sudden thrust, Esteban pulled back, lightly mouthing at the tip as he continued to wiggle his fingers around, stretching Lance. 

Removing his Fingers, making Lance whine at the loss, Esteban placed a cushion under Lance's hips, angling them upwards. 

He then quickly rolled a condom over himself and added lube over the top. Hands moving to grip Lance's hips, Esteban rubbed their lengths against each other before gently nudging at Lance's hole. He paused before pushing in, waiting for Lance's eyes to meet his. Keeping his eyes on Lance, he slowly pushed in, groaning as the tight heat enveloped him, seemingly drawing him closer. Once he was fully inside Lance he held still, fingers digging in as he waited for Lance to adjust. 

After a strenuous few seconds, Lance reached up, wrapping his legs around Esteban's waist, pulling him deeper while also wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down he gasped out, "move please, " and Esteban allowed his hips to slowly move back before snapping forward. 

After a clumsy few thrusts they managed to match their rhythms, Lance grinding down to meet Esteban as his hips came forward, lips crashing together as Esteban found the sweet spot inside Lance that made him scream. 

The little moans and "uh's" that Lance was letting out went straight to Esteban's crotch and combined with Esteban's thrusts managing to hit Lance's prostate, the two didn't last long. Groaning as he filled the condom, hips slowing until he was barely moving Esteban collapsed forward on top of Lance, breathlessly kissing him. 

As they both came down from their orgasms Esteban pulled out, removing the used condom and throwing it into the bin and then curled into Lance's side. Placing a light kiss on Lance's forehead and then his lips he smoothed Lances hair back, revealing in the post orgasm glow. 

"was that okay? " he signed 

"perfect, " Lance replied, letting out a small wince as he shifted but settled back against Esteban's chest, lazily tracing patterns on his stomach. 

As the two layed there, simply enjoying each other's presence, the distant bangs of fireworks could still be heard. 

"ohhhh wait, " Esteban suddenly exclaimed, signing it as well as he gently rolled out from under Lance and hurrying from the room. 

He returned a minute later with a bottle of Champagne and two glasses, popping the cork with ease as he settled back into the bed. Handing Lance a glass they clinked the glasses together. 

"Happy new year mon amour, the first of many I hope, " Esteban toasted. 

"I'd like nothing more, I love you" Lance replied. 

"Love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!
> 
> My last fic of 2020, and it's a special one. Now full disclaimer I finished this after having a few drinks so I apologise - also yes I know I'm bad at smut, trust me I know. 
> 
> I've got quite a few ideas planned for this series (the next big one will be a reveal fic) but there's also a couple cute ones. 
> 
> A massive thank you to everyone who has left kudos, commented, bookmarked and subscribed to my work - it means the world and I can't wait to see where this all goes. 
> 
> Hope you have a great new years and let's hope 2021 is a great year for us all. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> My tumblr is [fireessie](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fireessie) come say hi ☺️


End file.
